


You were the light that is blinding me

by makesometime



Series: AroAceing the Line 2021 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 18-Month Time Gap (Rusty Quill Gaming), AroAceing the Line 2021, Asexual Zolf Smith, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Sex-Favorable Zolf Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: It's definitely not the first time he's come out. Probably won’t be the last. Life's full of those little moments, after all.It's just probably the only time he's wished he said it better. Clearer. Sober, for fuck's sake.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: AroAceing the Line 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178975
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	You were the light that is blinding me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AroAceing the Line, February 23rd: **Coming Out** \- In the Closet - Erasing the Line - Black
> 
> (Title from The Anchor by Bastille, which will be a running theme....)

It's not a big thing when he mentions it. No grand reveal. A drunken slurred moment of saying _I don't usually bother with all that shit_ when sitting with Wilde in his office one evening. It's definitely not the first time he's come out. Probably won’t be the last. Life's full of those little moments, after all.

It's just probably the only time he's wished he said it better. Clearer. Sober, for fuck's sake.

Wilde goes quiet as soon as the words have left his mouth. And not quiet like he usually is now, but thoughtful. Considering. _Worried_?

“Wilde?”

Wilde frowns, stubbornly refusing to look in his direction. “Huh? Yes?”

“You... alright?”

“Yes, yes of course Zolf.”

There's another silence, but it's fraught with a hundred unsaid words. Is this gonna be it? Sake got his lips to loosen and his brain to whirr and _this_ is gonna be the thing that ruins the lovely little connection they've been building?

Eventually Wilde inhales sharply and looks over, myriad emotions flitting over his expressive face. “Zolf, I'd like to apologise.”

“… What?” Zolf laughs. That… certainly wasn’t what he was expecting to hear. “What for, you great oaf?”

“I have made… flirtations recently. Working under the assumption that you were becoming more receptive and that it was a nice little distraction for us both. I apologise for that assumption.” Wilde swallows, bringing his glass to his lips and then, with a frown, setting it down again. “I should have checked. While I can't claim it's not like me to overstep boundaries, I had been trying to break that habit.“

“Wilde.”

The man frowns again, all confused now. Zolf shakes his head, swallowing down the rest of his sake and pretending it’s not to give him a little false courage.

“I like the flirting.”

Wilde blinks a few times, his expression carefully blank. “You do?”

Zolf smiles. “I do. It's fun. It's something that's ours. That's not the end of the godsdamn world.”

“Okay…”

Alright, clearly he’s not buying it. The warmth of the alcohol in his belly makes the next thing out of Zolf’s mouth feel like nothing at all to admit.

“It makes me want to kiss you.”

Wilde opens his mouth, then closes it again. Clears his throat and tries again. “Okay…”

_In for a copper..._

“It makes me want to do more than that to you.”

Ah, and that's a lovely flush there across Wilde's cheeks. He likes that.

“But…”

Zolf laughs, rubbing his hand over his forehead. “ _Trust me_ , Wilde. Trust me to make my own choices. Trust me to know that I'd really like to see how far I can make that flush go.”

Wilde laughs now, a free and relieved thing, tipping his head back with the force of it. “Gods! Here I've been trying to seduce you for months and you manage it with one conversation.”

“Oh? You feelin’ seduced?” Zolf smirks, getting up from his chair and walking slowly towards the desk.

Wilde's voice is breathless as he responds. “Yes, Zolf. Significantly.”

Zolf holds out a hand. Wilde takes it.

“Come on, then.”


End file.
